AEE
by archite
Summary: After witnessing a dream of Lenalee's past at the Order, Allen starts to doubt the compatibility between him and Lenalee. Thus, Allen searches for the link between him and Lenalee to reveal an unexpected find.


**Yo! I'm back :D After a year + months of rest. And here it is. Another fanfic of my favourite pairing. Allen X Lenalee :3 I had this idea in my mind for quite a while already but I never really got to writing it. I hope Hoshino gets well soon, I need more DGM (AllenLena moments) to brighten up my life D: I sprained my left wrist from typing this fic but anything is worth it for AllenLena :DDD School Holidays are coming up next week. Hopefully, I might get motivated enough to continue writing.** **Sorry for all the grammar mistakes and stuff. Please try not to mind them too much and enjoy the story. I refered to Gray Ark (DGM fanbook) alot for this story so i hope i get most of the stuff right. Enjoy :)**

**-edit-: emm297, my classmate+beta reader helped me to edit the story and stuff so the story should have less mistakes now :D** **Thanks so much man**z **:D Thanks so much to Duckie aka THE fujioshi for helping too :D

* * *

**He still had hazel colored hair even though his pupils never lost any of its silvery sparkle since then. The boy didn't have a name. Then again, he wouldn't want to be named after a father he had never met before anyway.

That winter morning, passers-by would see a young child no more than 5 standing in front of a bakery whiffing at the fragrance of freshly baked bread earnestly. The boy wore no more than rags and yet this piece of cloth only succeeded in covering him up to his knees. It was too little to wear especially since it was the winter season.

Suddenly, a burly-looking man exited the bakery.

"Scram! Don't block the entrance, stupid boy!" the man called out. "You are scaring all the customers away for god's sake!"

"Sir, can you please give me just a teeny weenie piece of stale bread. I have not eaten in days," the boy said . "Please sir-" While saying this, the boy held out his two hands which had not been washed for days.

"Beggars don't get to eat, now scram before I resolve to use violence against a midget like you!"

"Please…"

"Scram!!!" the baker thundered.

With that, the boy's hands drooped down in defeat and he turned around and walked away in disappointment.

That was his past. Allen Walker's past before he met Mana Walker, who gave him the name that he uses even to this day. Alas, Mana Walker died. The 12 year-old boy then lost his one and only kin. While grieving in sadness, he was tricked by the Earl into turning Mana into a monster, an akuma. Luckily, the boy survived due to his left hand awakening to become the Innocence, an anti-akuma weapon. But that was not before he was cursed by Mana, who was in akuma state. The shock caused his hazel hair to be dyed white instantly.

Then, he met Cross Marian, who took him under his wing and taught him how to survive by gambling. He also taught Allen about exorcists. After that, he entered the order and many things have happened since then.

The boy's life was filled with gloominess till he met these people. There was the pretty and sweet black- haired girl that he secretly crushed on but was too afraid to admit, the hostile and irritating guy with effeminate features that he wished would stop calling him Moyashi, the funny and hot-blooded red haired guy who never failed to make him laugh, as well as many more other people.

Many things had happened since then but all the events had been settled. There were still some things to dwell about, such as the half-akumas and stuff but at the very least, Allen finally had some time to breathe.

That morning, Allen awoke sweating profusely. Link was still asleep on the bed beside his. He was groaning about things such as why he could not grow a moustache and how he wished he had one just like the inspector, whom Allen personally felt looked too much like a certain German whom he couldn't remember the name of. In any case, Allen had had a dream, and it was not the occasional ones about Mana, Cross or memories of the other self which existed inside his body. It was instead a dream filled with the memories of a small black haired girl with twin ponytails.

Allen knew at once that the girl he was dreaming about was Lenalee. Once, when he was with her on a train, Lenalee had showed him an old photo of Komui and herself. The girl in the photo was adorable, innocent and extremely cuddly. In that photo, Lenalee had only one ponytail and she was literally standing on top of Komui, whose back was bending over. It looked as though he had been giving Lenalee a train ride on his back. Allen laughed at how different the current Lenalee was, with her short cropped hair and mature character. The Lenalee now was still cute though; he always had the urge to cuddle her and hold her close.

* * *

In the dream, a young Lenalee was crying. A bunch of hooded people was carrying her away from a young Komui, who was without his spectacles. Komui was trying his best to hold in his tears. After some attempts, he managed to force a fake- looking smile onto his face and he waved at Lenalee weakly, all the while shouting at her to take care. Lenalee was tugging at the peoples' sleeves, screaming at them to let her go, but it didn't work. She then resorted to activating her Innocence and managed to escape their clutches. She then proceeded to run back towards her brother, but she fell down halfway and was immediately captured again. The hooded figures treated her roughly and confiscated her Dark Boots. They did not even bother about the fresh graze on her knee which she had acquired from the fall, even though it had started to bleed.

"Nii- san!"

She never stopped crying and every day spent in the order was sad and gloomy. Nobody cared about her. When she refused to follow the higher-ups' instructions, she was punished severely. She was whipped and thrown into the darkest dungeon for several days consecutively without any food. The people seemed to have forgotten that she was still a child, who had yet to mature.

The first person whom she spoke to at the order was the nurse. She was a grumpy woman at first sight but she was caring and nice towards Lenalee. Lenalee was a regular at the infirmary too, mostly due to the injuries she got from time to time.

Jerry, the cook, was the other person there for her but she was often busy with her job and did not have time to spend time with the child. When she was not forced to participate in some weird experiment, Lenalee spent most of her time sitting in front of the kitchen, waiting for Jerry to exit whenever to take out the rubbish or just to take a break. While she waited, she thought about her brother and wondered if she would ever meet him again. Sometimes, she accidentally fell asleep and missed Jerry so she tried her best to stay awake. She did this by pinching herself from time to time until her entire arm became dotted with bruises. Jerry soon found out about this and reprimanded her but later, she consoled her and advised Lenalee to find a friend so that she would not feel so lonely.

It was around that time that Kanda entered the order. He had arrived at the order at night , in an old fashioned carriage pulled by a donkey. In the carriage sat a young Kanda with a bob hairstyle which made him look like a girl, and another old man who was bald, with a strange diamond-shaped tattoo on his forehead.

Kanda got off in front of the gate to the order. Then he and the old man exchanged a nod and Kanda softly whispered a "take care" to the old man as the latter boarded the carriage again.

"What was that? I'm partially deaf, remember? If you have anything to say, you better scream it out loud," the old man said.

"Why you senile old man-" Kanda grunted angrily as his face began to turn red with anger as well as embarrassment.

"YOU BETTER TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF, STUPID OLD MAN. MUGEN STILL NEEDS SOMEONE TO MAINTAIN IT!" Kanda shouted into the man's ear.

The old man smiled cheekily in reply. "Take care too, child. Change that hostile character of yours and make some friends." With that, the old man then left on his carriage.

The gatekeeper was sleeping when Kanda approached the gate. Irritated by his behavior, Kanda drew out his Innocence and slashed him across the face, waking the gatekeeper from his sleep.

"Careful there, miss, it took me 20 years to grow that beard you know," the gatekeeper said while yawning.

Back to Kanda, he was clenching his fists angrily and his knuckles started to turn an ugly purple from the strength he used to grab his Innocence. "I'm a freaking guy, you damn-"

Suddenly, the gate opened and a bunch of hooded people stood at the entrance of the Black Order. "You must be Kanda. Welcome to the Order. Please follow us."

As he followed the hooded people into the interior of the Order, people around him kept on spouting nonsensical comments such as, "What an adorable girl!" or "Do you think I can ask her out?" which only annoyed Kanda even more.

Finally, a very pissed Kanda shouted "I AM NOT A GIRL!" which greatly shocked everyone around him.

Later on, several checks were carried out on him and he was given a tour around the place. After that, Kanda walked to the cafeteria. There were thousands of tables and benches there to suit the Black Order's population. He walked straight to the counter to order food and was greeted by a tall lady.

"Oooh, what a cute girl you are. Are you new here? I am Jerry. Welcome to the Black Order. Now, what would you like to eat?"

Kanda was just about to explode due to being mistaken as a girl again but he just gave a "tch" and thought about what he would like to eat.

"Cold Soba," Kanda said, after thinking for a while.

"What an adorable choice for an adorable little girl!" Jerry said in her usual hyper tone.

While waiting for his food, Kanda noticed a young Chinese girl wearing an exorcist uniform crying in front of the kitchen. She was around his age and she stared back at Kanda. Immediately, she wiped away her tears and walked towards him.

"Who are you?" the girl said. "I am Lenalee Lee. What's your name?"

"Tch," Kanda replied. He hated talking to girls.

"Tch? Hmm, nice name you have there," Lenalee said while smiling at him.

"Idiot! It's Yuu Kanda!" Kanda replied back angrily, almost shouting. After a long while of silence, he added, "I'm a guy."

Lenalee was taken aback. She had thought, like many others, that Kanda was a girl.

"Oh, I see." Lenalee said politely. "Welcome to the Black Order." And with that, she smiled back at Kanda.

Once, Kanda caught her crying about her brother and he suggested that she did some training so that she would not think about him too much.

Since then, the two friends were almost always together. Lenalee tagged after Kanda like a dog during the day, when Jerry was busy with her work in the cafeteria. Kanda did the same things everyday: Meditate, Train, Eat, Sleep. What he did was horribly boring, but Lenalee enjoyed the company and continued to follow him around everywhere. Thus, she felt extremely lonely when he went out for his occasional missions or went out to train with General Tiedoll. Furthermore, Kanda generally preferred to be alone so he would often leave her behind and go out to train in the forest.

Without her friend, Lenalee found herself crying over her brother all over again.

This routine continued till Lenalee witnessed a scene while exploring the Order a year later when she was nine. It was an experiment to create exorcists. The horrifying sight caused her to develop some sort of mental problem and she was locked and confined to a bed. Life was horrible for her then since she was not able to see anybody and thus, she fell into a deeper depression over the separation with her brother.

Surprisingly, the year after, Komui arrived at the Order. He was assigned the job of head of the science department. The first thing he did when he entered the order was to visit Lenalee, who was still confined to a bed. When Lenalee saw him, she cried due to how much she missed him and despite being ten (an age which is a little too old for hugs), she hugged her brother tightly and refused to let go. She also noticed that Komui had become bespectacled. In order to see Lenalee again, he studied very hard to the point in which he became short sighted but it was worthwhile since he got to see Lenalee's smile in the end.

After that day, Lenalee's life brightened up considerably and her synchronization rate with her Innocence increased rapidly since she was more willing to accept the innocence. Before, she hated it for separating her from her brother, but all was well now that she could see him again.

She would visit him at the science department everyday and she soon got to know other people in the order better such as Reever, Johnny, Tapp, Bak and many others as well as some of the exorcists who she would never have thought of talking to before.

That year, Jerry also taught Lenalee how to act like a lady. Proper etiquette such as adding honorifics behind people's names, how to sit like a lady and so on.

Two years passed. Lenalee turned fourteen. That was when Lavi and Bookman came to the Order.

A red-headed guy with an eyepatch and a short old man with a long strand of hair and panda-like tattoos around his eyes came to the Order through the underground tunnel by boat.

"You better behave yourself at the Order. Do not forget, we are only there to record. Avoid mingling too much with the exorcists and the rest of the people there," Bookman said to Lavi. "No more pornographic materials for you as well!"

"Geez, you knew, Panda? I thought I'd hid them well too. I'm a growing child. I need all the experience I can get!" Lavi said cheekily.

"You idiot! I thought I told you to stop calling me panda and enough with your weird fantasies. We have work to do there," Bookman said, while slapping Lavi's head with his powerful panda claws.

"Alright, panda," Lavi said trying to sound as sympathetic as possible. "You know, have you ever thought of dyeing your hair? How about adding some black patches to it, you would look even more like a panda then."

That earned Lavi even more damage by Bookman's 'panda claw'.

"That hurts, panda…" Lavi whined.

Soon, the two reached the harbor where they got off swiftly. They had an immense load of luggage and even with ten finders to help them, things weren't going so well.

Upon entering the Order, they saw two excorcists.

"Eat something else except soba, Kanda. You need some other nutrient in your diet. " A girl's voice said from afar.

"Tch," replied a gruffer voice, obviously belonging to a male.

"Lenalee-san, Kanda-san!" exclaimed the finders. "Please help us with the Bookmen's luggage!"

"Sure," said Lenalee with a smile while Kanda just gave his usual "tch".

After settling down, the three teenagers started introducing one another.

"Hey, babe. How old are you? I am Lavi, Bookman junior. 16 years old." Lavi was quick on hitting on the beautiful Lenalee.

Courteously, Lenalee introduced herself followed by Kanda who just said, "Yuu Kanda, 16 years old".

"Hey Lenalee , can I call you Lena-chan? And Yuu can I call you Yuu, it such an adorable name!" Lavi said with a cheeky beam across his face. " _Yuu_ sounds just like _you_." With that said, Lavi started pointing to everyone around him saying "Yuu". At last, he came back to Kanda and he pointed at him and screamed "YUU!" and fell into a fit of laughter.

"Why, you stupid rabbit-"

An extremely annoyed Kanda activated his Innocence. If not for Lenalee, Lavi would have been a goner. Kanda was seriously out to slice him into sushi.

That was how the three exorcists met. Since then, the three often spent time together. Every single day was filled with laughter and joy for Lenalee.

Then, Lenalee met Allen and he met her. The two had a complicated relationship and since she met him, she started crying and grieving again. The sadness which was hidden within her heart surfaced again due to Allen.

_Am I causing Lenalee to be sad?_ Allen wondered.

* * *

With that, Allen awoke from his sleep.

_I have caused a girl to cry_, Allen thought. And the more he thought about the dream, the more depressed he got. Before she met him, Lenalee seemed to be a much more cheerful person. Did that mean he should leave? After all, all he did was cause Lenalee to be sad.

An image of Lenalee smiling at him formed in his head. Her smile was so beautiful. So innocent. Not to mention breathtaking. Just like a lily flower. His corrupted soul was causing the petals of this lily to wither away.

_I can't possibly be compatible with her_, he thought. Yet, he loved her. Loved her from the bottom of his heart. He wanted to protect her, wrap his arms around her so that she would never be hurt again. If given a choice, he would rather Lenalee wasn't an exorcist. Why did a girl like her have to carry such a heavy burden?

When she blamed herself for what happened around her, he wished that he could help her take the blame. He didn't even mind taking double the blame if that meant that Lenalee could be a more carefree girl. He wanted her to be happy, not sad.

Link was still asleep then so Allen crept out of his bed towards the study table. The table was filled with documents which Link forced Allen to fill out every single day when they were not outside for a mission. Allen grabbed a random sheet of paper from the pile and found a blank corner on the paper where he wrote down the name 'Lenalee' as well as his own name.

Lenalee.

Allen.

Suddenly, Allen realized that Lenalee's name contained all the letters of his name. He liked that feeling; it was as if he was inside of Lenalee. Allen quickly realized how wrong that sounded and quickly erased the thought from his mind.

However, that were another 3 letters, 1 'A' and 2 'E'. What could that possibly represent?

"Atrocious, execrable exorcist?" he mused.

Just then, Link woke up and Allen quickly scrunched up the piece of paper and placed it into his pocket.

"What are you doing, Walker?" Link said, examining the bulge in Allen's pocket suspiciously. It seemed as though Link had woken up.

"No..it's nothing…" Allen stammered, his face turning a bright red. If Link were to find out what he wrote on that letter, he would literally die of embarrassment.

After washing up, Allen and Link proceeded to the cafeteria. Like any other fanfiction with the Allen X Lenalee pairing, Allen saw Lenalee in the cafeteria…

Sitting with Lavi and Kanda.

A surge of jealousy coursed through his veins.

As compared to the two guys, he had spent relatively less time with Lenalee and needless to say, the relationship among the three should be greater than his, times two.

"Ohayou, Allen-kun," said the object of his affections once she noticed him.

"Yo Allen, it's BREAKFAST TIME!" greeted the cheery Lavi, teasing him about his diet as per usual.

"Tch." Needless to say, this came from Kanda.

Being the good gentleman that he was brought up to be, Allen smiled and waved back at all of them.

Lenalee noticed that Allen was acting weirdly that morning. Instead of his usual hearty diet, he only ate a bowl of cornflakes and 2 pieces of toast. Not to mention he was not engaging in any of their conversations.

"Allen-kun, are you okay?" asked a concerned Lenalee.

"Yeah," replied Allen. He suddenly remembered the link between their names and thus his face started to turn a deep red.

"Are you sure?"

This time, Allen just nodded. If he tried talking, he was bound to start stammering. So, all of them resumed eating their meals.

Lavi and Kanda finished their breakfast first and headed towards the training grounds while Link rushed to use the gents, leaving Allen and Lenalee behind.

There was an awkward silence between them. There was nothing to talk about after all.

"Hey Allen, what's that in your pockets?" said Lenalee, breaking the awkward silence. She had noticed the bulge in the white-haired exorcist's pockets. Furthermore, he had constantly checked his pockets while they were eating, as though he was making sure that whatever was in his pockets was still there.

"Nothing much," said Allen. Lenalee finding out the contents of the paper was even worse than Link finding out.

"Hmm, I see. You don't have to show me if you don't want to then…" Lenalee said sadly.

Lenalee had said something like this to Allen before. When they shared the dream together as Lenalee was falling into the ocean and Allen was recuperating at the Asian branch. In the dream, Allen's left eye was throbbing painfully but he hid it away from Lenalee who asked him about it. Lenalee had said, "It's okay if you don't show me, just please don't go towards the darkness anymore."

It hurt Lenalee to know that her companion was once again hiding something from her.

Seeing the sad look on Lenalee's face, Allen began to get a horrible feeling inside.

Guilt.

"I guess it's okay if I show you," Allen said, but the moment those words came out his mouth, he immediately regretted it.

"Really, Allen-kun?" exclaimed an excited Lenalee.

"On second thought, forget about it." Allen said shyly but Lenalee had already helped herself to the contents of his pocket.

She unfolded the paper and stared at the contents of the paper.

Lenalee – Allen + AEE

Allen.

There was an odd and painful silence.

"Erm, Allen-kun. Just what's the meaning of this?"Lenalee asked.

"I..I..just realized your name actually contained all the letters to my name." Allen said quickly. There was nothing wrong about their names being linked together. Coincidence. That was all.

Lenalee looked up from the paper. "What does AEE mean?"

"I... I don't know. I haven't thought of that actually." Allen said sheepishly.

Another long while of silence passed.

It was Lenalee who broke the silence again. "How about Angels Exchanging Embraces?"

Both of them started to blush deeply. Lenalee made it seem as if the both of them are angels and are embracing one other.

"Lenalee.. Actually, I...like..."

Just then, Link came back from his business. He frowned at Allen.

"What's going on Walker? Why aren't you done with your breakfast yet? We have things to do."

A very embarrassed Allen immediately grabbed the opportunity to make his escape. He couldn't hold in his feelings for Lenalee any longer.

"Err, we are going Lenalee. See ya around." Allen grabbed Link's collar and lead the way out of the cafeteria hastily.

After Allen and Link left, Lenalee picked up the crumpled piece of paper on the table.

_Angels exchanging embraces_, she thought.

Unknown to Allen, she really liked that phrase.

She slowly processed the 3 letters in her mind "A,E,E" and that was when she realised it. Allen had made a spelling mistake.

Her name was actually just 2Es without Allen's name. The mistake was just so typical of Allen-kun.

She smiled and placed the paper close to her chest and after making sure no one else was looking, she softly whispered 5 words that would make a certain white-haired boy jump for joy.

"I like you, Allen-kun."

* * *

**My first fanfic since a whole year+months of hiatus. I worked really really hard on this fanfic. Please comment/ review. I would appreciate it very very very much :))) Thank you for reading this story till the end. Allen X Lenalee ftw :3 Credits goes to Emm297 and the BL Lover (Duckie) for the editing. Go read their fics and review thiers too :) **

**-edit-**

**I just realised... that actually ****when you remove the "Allen" from "Lenalee", there are only 2 Es**** ... -___- and that's why I went to edit the last part of the story. I hope you like the extra scene :) I am thinking of writing a sequel but it depends on how this fanfic fares, so please please please review if you wish to see a sequel to this story or if not just review it. Critiques are welcome :D I need to improve my writing skills for the sake of AllenLena ;D**

**I'm sorry for mistaking Jerry's gender too :|  
**


End file.
